Ryu's Diary
by Dagomon
Summary: This misadventures of a little warrior.
1. My perfect life

_October 194_

_I'm Ryu. Ryu Lee. I'm nine years old. Son of Yuy Lee, General of Shu and this is my diary. I have a brother named Daichi -I call him Dai-._

_But I __consider the whole Clan of lees as my family._

_Dad once__ said that our clan is one of the most ancient and most honored of all and I should be honored being a Lee._

_I answered him that I prefer to be honored from m__y own feats rather than my ancestor's._

_He almost cried of happiness and said these were the true words of a__ true Lee._

_Sometimes I do not really understand what father wants to tell me but I'm happy that he loves and that his also happy._

_Dad says I am going to become a great warrior just like brother._

_Brother says I'm going to become even greater than him._

_Actually for the time being__ I do not care about that these are my perfect life and family and I am very glad to have either of them. _

I'm lying in the grass watching the Jin river

"Ryu, Ryu where are you."

"Right here Dai. What's Up?"

"Dad's back"

"DAD!!!"

"Yeah and he brought us gifts."

"GIFTS!!!"

"Yes but you better hurry. If you are late I'm taking yours."

"Hey no fair."

His older brother(Dai who was sixteen years old) got to the house much faster.

When I got in I saw father with his armor speaking to Dai and mother cooking something.

"FAAATHER!!!" I run straight at him and hugged him.

"Well and I thought you did not care for me anymore."

"No dad. I was just plain near Jin river and I discovered a cave under a tree in the cherry blossoms forest and I…"

"Yes I am sure you 've got plenty of stories to tell to your father Ryu, but let him take a breath he just arrived."

"Yes but he was away for sooooooo much time."

_He really was and now that he came back the do not even let me to greet him._

Dad kneeled down so his face was the same level as mine touched me on the shoulder and told me "Son your mother is right. But she is cooking a delicious diner then why do not you tell me all of your…eh (mis)-adventures while we are eating."

I nodded happily.

_I knew we had noodles for dinner._

"Then go wash your hands."

"Err Dad now that you mentioned dinner..." said Dai scratching his head.

"Yes."

"It seems I did not knew that you were coming back so.. err I called a friend for dinner."

"Friend. What friend?"

"Err… Xun-Ai(Spelled Zunai)"

_So Xun-Ai is going to pass by. Hmm that's good I really like her. She does not eat much and nor does brother when she's around__. That means more for me._(Evil Grin)

"Oh You did no told me!" announced Mother

"It seems I forgot"

"Ok great now how will I greet our guest I have prepared nothing." complained mother.

"Come on Xun-Ai feel us like we are members of her family. I don't think she expects anything special."

Said Father hugging Dai.

"Yeah the real question is when she is going to become one."

I said appearing between ( and squeezing through) dad and Brother

"Didn't I told you to go wash your hands." stated Dad

_Yeah he did so what, I mean teasing brother is much more fun._

Still I rushed upstairs.


	2. A great Gift and lot's of training

"So Dad that's all."

"Whoa, you sure did a lot of things since I have left."

"Yes."

" And that's a sign that you are growing so I decided to brought you gift that every little warrior should have. And It will accompany you even when you'll grow older ."

_A gift what gift__. I wish it's a ..a. To be honest nothing comes to my mind._

"What's it Dad. What's it?"

"I'll be back in a minute."

_Were is he going? What about my present. And nobody__ from you out there reading dares to call me greedy we all do like presents._

A knock was heard in the door.

Dai rushed to open and then he stayed to the door looking amazed at something or somebody.

I stood up and went till there. Outside the door was a dressed up Xun-Ai

Time for a physical description I guess.

Okay let's she has light brown hair.

Dark brown eyes.

A happy cute face (preety like Xiao Qiao's).

She was wearing… (her clothing is from dynasty warriors 6 Empire Edit mode Summer top Red, Fighter skirt Red and Perfect boots blue.).

_Brother was looking at her with astonishment. What an idiot. I would understand her if she was breaking p her with him one of this days._

"Can I pass."

"Uh… Yeah I mean."

"Do not get him wrong. In the tribe where he grew up that stands for "I'm very glad to see you.!" I said with a both angelic and devilish grin.

_I'm a kid I'm meant to be like that._

Brother did not understand that immediately because he was staring at Xun-Ai but once he did he whaled me on the head.

"Hi Ryu I see you have not changed since our last meeting."

"Yeah I know so,. but Dad says I've grown up a lot."

"This is your present son" said coming in from the courtyard followed by …

"THAT'S THE CUTEST PONY I'VE EVER SEEN."

_And It was true. The little shining white creature with the white tail and his cute, cute eyes, I want to hug it and squeeze it. Though I do not think it would appreciate it that much._

"Dad that's the greatest present I've ever received."

"Yes son but by accepting her you become an apprentice warrior and from tomorrow I will teach you the art of war.

The art of war. That may be hard, but still who said everything is easy on this life(sighs). It may be interesting though.

"You did not tell me your father was back." said Xun- Ai

"He came suddenly just a while ago."

Ai seemed to ignore him.

"Mr. Yuy…"

"Please child lose formality with me you are like my daughter to me."

Said Dad as he gave her a hug.

_Yeah I know dad really loves Xun-Ai. Considering that he knew her since she was a little child it wasn't strange._

"Yes you are like a member of our family and our only hope of making my brother a civilized person. Ah and of course…

Xun-Ai chuckled.

"If you do not shut up for the rest of the evening you are going to sleep with the horse." Whispered my brother to my ear.

"…You may are hungry, why don't we go all eat like a happy family" I finished my sentence.

_Few. Err not that I fear my brother he is all bark and no bite but I am not so sure I want to test his patience out._

Tomorrow morning

"Come on Son one more turn and you did it"

_Hearing that all the paining on my legs disappeared (unfortunately only temporarily) and I consecrated only in reaching my destination speeding up as time was elapsing. _

_Dad made me to run one hundred times around the house for __**start**__. And I thought training may was interesting. Oh well, no pain no gain or I guess so at least. _

Two hours and a lot of hard training later

"Well Ryu I have to say that you were very good with that staff over there. Where did you learnt these moves y the way?"

"I… I was watching bro…brother training ahh…ahh and …I've been copying him."

"Hmm preety impressive although you brother is much more skilled with katanas rather than spears and staffs this was a good start. Wanna some lunch, you deserved it after all this hard training. Don't you think so!"

"Err Ryu where are you? Son?"

_Okay I admit one moment after hearing the word lunch I was already in the house sitting on kitchen table. What after all this hard work I've at least the right of being hungry._

"Hey little brother how was training?"

_I summarized my last three hours in hell._

"Dad is not going easy on you like he did to me."

"That's because he ca see my potentional something you lacked and lack." I said after getting in security distance from brother.

"Hey you little squirt sometimes you are eve nastier than devil and nobody can really get mad at you with this cute angelic face."

"That's cause I'm a kid"

"And as you have such a cute face I would love to see it laughing so why not tickle you for a while."

And he chased after me

"Who's being nasty now?" I asked running for my live.

Some time passed and dad was training me every day. I learnt how to battle on foot and how on horseback. Oh and I named my Horse. I named her Breeze. Because she is fast but runs lightly as a morning breeze. Mom was also training me in use of daggers, ekneks(small Chinese daggers looking like double edged arrows, they were made specially for stealth kills as they easily could cut somebody's veins), poisons and made me read many books about nature poisons and potions..

I also heard them speaking about finding me a strategy tutor.

_OH what did I ever did to them._


	3. I save the day or the night at least

"But Mom, I do not want a tutor"

"Quiet, Beng Zang is coming the afternoon and If you do not behave yourself you are going to sleep with the horse from now on."

_Aww. I cannot understand why everybody threatens me that I if misbehave I will sleep on the stables I mean did they even asked Breeze(the horse) if she does wants me there. She may wants to be in her own.__ You know Privately_

"Okay Mom."

"See It was not that hard."

"Yeah Whatever."

Afternoon

"Ryu get down here to meet Mr. Beng"

_Great the so called tutor has arrived like a care. There I no way I will like this fool._

I got downstairs and entered the kitchen.

There was Mom and Dad…

_-__Daichi was not here he was going Xun-Ai_ somewhere for dinner. _Poor Girl. She will come down with food poisoning at least.-_

…and this old man.

He had white long hair and a white goatee and he was dressed in a long white robe with a taoistic symbol and the Kanji of peace.

He looked me with his gentle eyes and said

"This is the young boy. He looks pretty clever. Still no talent can grow on its own we all need somebody to water to lighten us. With my guidance he will become a great strategist I'm sure."

_Ok I know I said there was no way me liking him but __come on he was an old man he looked so gentle._

"You do not speak youngster why's that"

"Ah errr… Nothing."

"Could I please talk to the kid privately for a minute."

"Of course" said my mom and they left the room.

"Well kid I can see there is something troubling you. Get it of your chest."

"Err… Well… It's that I do not think these lessons may not be a good idea."

"Why do not give these lesson a trial and decide next."

_Pretty logical!_

_........_…………………………………………………………………………………………..

After the lesson

"Well this was fascinating" I said

_It really was._

"You see, I am not such a bad tutor, now am I."

"No sensei. I quickly made my prejudiced you without getting to know you. It was my mistake."

"Well at least you understudied your mistake, something that most youngsters do not do that's more than enough to me to tell that you are more mature in your mind than your age and body. I shall take my leave for now but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Why I'm sure we have plenty of time we did not studied that much"

_I could not believe it me__, the lazy me wanting to study. Of course this was a lesson about battles and strategies but still it was a lesson._

"We are more than two hours studying It is dark out side."

_No way._

I looked over my window. He was right.

"Okay. Tomorrow then Mr Beng."

"Please call me Zhang my dear child"

"But.."

"I insist'

"Goodbye then Mr… Zhang I mean."

Buts as Beng Zhang opened the door Mom and Dad felt down in front of us as they were supporting themselves on the door.

They both immediately smiled innocently

"But It seems some others are not so mature in mind thought they have lived many years on this world." he said with a criticizing look.

_What a great chance to laugh at my dear parents._

"You should be ashamed trying to overhear us." I said with the same look

"Sorry" said "heh, heh … we only wanted to see how the lesson was going without disturbing you."

As the teacher was ready to leave

"You will come back tomorrow, right"

"Under one condition"

"What condition?"

"No more peeking through keyholes."

"…"

"I'm just joking of course I'll come. Still peeking will not be appreciated. Not that I think you will do something like that again"

After that I just sparred a while with Dad and then they sent me to buy something form the grocery.

I run there cause it was already pretty late and the stores would be closing in a while

I reached the store just on time.

And then it was this huge fire from the next road.

I rushed there to found that a restaurant was in fire and five people were outside all bearing Katanas.

The three seemed like they were fighting the other two.

Then I recognized the two.

_Brother. Xun Ai_

One of them charged at Xun Ai but she blocked and stabbed him through the stomach.

She pulled her sword out of her opponents dead body.

Another enemy attacked brother.

He aimed for the head but brother ducked and dodged.

Then Brother tried to cut his opponents leg but he jumped over.

The enemy aimed brothers shoulder with his Katana but brother blocked it and aimed for his left leg.

His opponent blocked also.

But then brother moved his sword so fats I could not keep up and threw the enemy's sword out of his hands.

The enemy was caught by surprise and he stopped for a moment to look at his sword which was falling down still not being able to understand how brother threw it ff hi hands.

Fatal Mistake.

Brother aimed his neck while. I turned the other way.

When I looked again I saw the last enemy looking at his dead commorades no knowing what to do.

Suddenly somebody rushed out of a building also wielding a Katana.

Surprising brother he stroke him with the back of tit's sword on the head.

Brother fell on his knees. His sword fell on the fire

The enemy raised his sword to give the final blow.

Xun-Ai was too far to do something.

Every hope was lost or no.

Did you really forgot about me.

The moment I saw him dashing to brother I took a large stone and ran to him.

No yelled the grocery shop owner to me but I ignored him.

By the moment that the enemy raised his sword to kill my brother I was already next to him.

"Don't touch my brother you big bully." I yelled charging to him

The attacker was confused hearing a kid's voice and stood for a moment before attacking my brother.

I hit him with the stone in the head with all of my strength throwing him to the ground.

That was enough time fro my brother to stand up.

the attacker stood up too.

"You little brat. You're finished." said the attacker spiting blood.

"Xun Ai" shouted Daichi

Xun Ai threw her sword to Daichi.

The attacker downed his sword at me.

Daichi turned and attacked.

I closed my eyes as I saw the attackers katana coming towards me.

But the sword never hit me.

I opened my eyes.

The attacker was dead at the ground.

My brother stood breathing heavily he looked so cool.

_I swear I am not going to laugh at him again. Forget I said that._

"Let's go back home." said my brother.

Xun-Ai nooded ina greement

.When we got to the house and Mom saw brother and Xun-Ai with blood in their clothes almost fainted.

"What happened."

"He saved us from some assasins" said brother pinting at me.

We sat down on the table and my brother explained what happened.0

"We were eating when eleven hooded men came in and challenged us on a duel.

When there were only six and they saw they were losing they tried to roast us alive by setting the building ablaze. we were lucky we got out then…"

As you know what happened next I'll proceed further with the story.

"Hmm They must have been assasins from Wei." said father

"Yeah that's what I thought." added brother but we cannot be sure for nothing expect that we would not be here without Ryu."

"Yeah Son you did great" said my Mum.

"Ryu"

"Ryu?"

_It seems that I had fainted or they just told me so later. All this was a bit too much for me._


	4. Meteorites

**Sorry for not uploading for so much time but my PC had broke down and I had him repaired the last two weeks. Sorry.**

"Well I have to admit this was a very interesting story Mister Ryu."

"Mister Ryu? You ask me a kid to address you an elder and my teacher in singular and you address to me in plural."

"Foolish me, how could I forgot we are friends are not we?"

"Well what's today's lesson for. Fire attacks and sneak attacks like yesterday"

"No it actually going to be about the Taoists and the Shaolins."

"Is this strategy lesson?"

"No more likely a history lesson, but it is important."

* * *

"Well Ryu class dismissed."

"Goodbye."

"Ryu I want you to take this." said his teacher and passed a card on his hand.

"Do you recognize it."

"It looks like a Taoist card."

"Exactly. If you ever find yourself in trouble like yesterday just hold the card above you and help shall arrive soon."

"How can a card…"

_Hey wait a minute where did Zhang go. He was here a minute ago._

I looked everywhere but the old man was nowhere to be found. so I decided to go downstairs.

Mother was cocking and Dad with Brother were sparring in the courtyard.

I decided to join them so I walked outside and watched till the fight was going to stop.

Luckily this was no that much.

"Uh 'Pant' 'Pant'. Well I'm exhausted son. Why don't spar a while with your brother."

_What me? I __could not believe that._

"Well what do you say brother. Are you up to the challenge of fighting the red dragon."

"Who red Dragon? Pff do not make me laugh."

"Insulting words form a weaker officer in the battlefield mean the wreaker's death." said brother.

I charged to him with my spear aiming for his left leg but he blocked. I tried to do a stab spear attack but he simply dodged.

he tried to slash me with his sword but I blocked also.

We continued fighting and for a while.

_He just plays with me he is far out of my league__._

I started fighting more aggressively and he followed

As I was jumping over one of his attacks Dad came back

"You are both great warriors sons but I think that's enough for today."

"Okay I'm going to take a bath"

_I was so wet with sweat that I should smell worse than Breeze. _

"BATH!" They both said

"Yes why not."

"What do you want bath for."

"Mom say so. And I do not want to smell like brother Xun-Ai must have a very bad sense of sme…"

I had to hide behind a tree to avoid a throwing Katana.

"Dai stop throwing swords at your brother!" shouted dad.

"Sorry dad."

"And you Daichi real warriors do not take baths.

"I'm going to tae my bath as for you I wonder If mom will let you in the house smelling like that. Well you probably bath when you won't be able to tolerate each others reek."

Once again I had to hide behind a rock to avoid two Katanas.

"Well you now something Dad I think we may should…"

* * *

After a very long bath

I was eating dinner (rice balls) when a knock was heard at the door.

_Who could be so late._

Dad went to open. We all were cautious after the assasins attack.

It was Xun-Ai.

"Xun-Ai it's very late you should not."

"Lords Zhang Fei and Lieu Bei send me to call you."

"For what?"

"I do not know but Lord Zhang Fei never told me but he told me it's an emergency."

_Lord Lieu Bei wish to see us? But Why?_

"Dai let's go" said Dad

"Yes one minute to take my red dragon."

* * *

I watched as Dad and Dai were lost in the distance and then I saw that far away in the distance.

A blazing rock followed by a trail of pyr was falling from the sky heading some kilometers away from us and the river.

It was lost from my view behind the trees one second later I saw the explosion of the impact to reach the clouds .

Some seconds after that I saw a wave of air blurting form the trees and in second it had reached me then I heard the sound of the explosion.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I do not know" responded my mother

"Well, I think I know what lord Lieu Bei wants us for."

"What?"

"Look at the sky mother."

Far away somebody could see more of this things heading for the ground.


	5. Swords and Training

I anxiously waited the three next days his father and brother to return from Cheng Du the capital of Shu.

When I saw their horses appear to the distance I ran like demented towards them.

"Dad, brother what was this fires on the sky, the king wanted to see you for something right. It\was something that had to do with the fires right. Well then what were they?"

"Calm down son. Yes the King asked to see al the commanders of the kingdom because he wanted to ask us if we had seen anything like that before and warn us that they maybe were a threat I will explain the rest inside so I won't have to repeat them to your mother."

For the next hours we listened to brother and father to explain us that Zhange Liang named this phenomenon comets or meteors. The king had his blacksmiths to check the rocks fro any precious metals and XunAi's father the most distinguished blacksmith on the capital discovered a substance harder than diamond and lighter than potassium.

"Really and he can forge weapons with that."

"Well not exactly himself. You see brother it melts on really high temperatures." Explained Dai.

"But Zhuge Laing asked if he could borrow use Ai-Sama's shop it to examine the substance and asked us to leave and when we got back.. it…it was liquid

so the blacksmith created a weapon and gave it to me. First of all people."

"Is it a good one?" I asked feeling very curious.

My brother smiled devilishly

"Follow me" He said.

_Oh oh I know this laugh he tries to either to impress me or scare me._

Still I followed brother to the garden.

He took his sword out. A long convex blade. It was white and shining. Okay I gotta admit I fell awe when I saw that but that's nothing in comparison to what followed

Brother moved toward a big rock.

"Look well little bro cause I'm not doing my magic a second time"

_Yeah right. Watch out not to cut your finger magician_

DAI SLASHED THE ROCK.

I saw the blade to pierce through it like it was butter in an unbelievable speed.

"There is enough metal to create swords for our whole army of Shu. We may march to war in some years against the evil warlord Chao Chao. So I heard Dad telling that he is going to train you a thousand times harder now on a special training."

_Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad__.__**BAD**_

_**I BETTER HIDE.**_

Actually I had forgot about it in an hour and I was playing with Breeze.

And then Dad came in announcing it himself to me.

_**NO**__**OOO!!!!**_

_I would jump out of the window. If there was on but in the stables there wer only bat the upper floor.__ Okay I may have to accept it and face the fact that training is unavoidable… Yeah right not on your lifetime!!!_

"Faster" I yelled as I started running to save myself from Dad and his training.


End file.
